Mark Moraghan
Mark Stephen Moraghan (born in Toxteth, Liverpool, England on 27 January 1963) is a British actor and singer. He was the final narrator for Thomas & Friends in the UK and the US, having the role from the seventeenth to twenty-first seasons (replacing Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon, respectively). He also re-narrated the thirteenth season episode Snow Tracks specially for the DVD Santa's Little Engine in the US, as well as re-narrating shortened versions of the fourteenth season episodes, Charlie and Eddie and Thomas' Crazy Day and the fifteenth season episodes, Up, Up and Away! and Percy's New Friends for the PBS Kids website. Moraghan also provides the voice-over for the Read and Play! app as well as some others. When the role of the narrator was abolished after the twenty-first season, it was announced that Moraghan would continue working on the series, narrating tie-in content and voicing a character in the new Thomas & Friends show, “Big World! Big Adventures!” He has appeared in many British drama series including "Peak Practice" and Heartbeat, and two roles in Emmerdale. He is most famous for his roles as Greg Shadwick in Brookside, Ray Wyatt in Dream Team, Owen Davies in Holby City and Barry, one of the original Scousers, in Harry Enfield and Chums. Filmography Trivia * He was interviewed for his role as the narrator on BBC Radio Merseyside in May 2013 at which time he said that he had recorded about one hundred episodes at the time and he stated his opinion on the series. * He started working on Thomas and Friends around June 2012. * On 19 July 2013, he attended at Drayton Manor's Thomas Land as a V.I.P guest for the grand opening of Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour. * Mark and his family attended the Blue Carpet premiere events including King of the Railway on 18 August 2013, Tale of the Brave on 10th August 2014, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure on 12 July 2015 and The Great Race on 22 May 2016. * He and Michael Angelis both appeared on the same episode of "Harry Enfield and Chums". * He, Ted Robbins, Andrew Sachs and Robert Wilfort starred in the "Holby City". * He was the third British narrator to have his narrations exported to North America, the first two being Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. * According to a Twitter conversation, Mark's favourite character is Percy. He also said in an interview with the Sodor Island Fansite that he also liked Cranky. * Despite having left as narrator of the television series, he still narrates online content and will voice a character in the twenty-second season. ** This will make him the second narrator, after Michael Brandon, to voice a character in the English dubs of the CGI Series, as well as the first to do so in the UK dub and the first to not voice any characters while having narrated the series. * He was the third narrator to re-narrate episodes in seasons prior to his debut season, the first two being George Carlin and Michael Brandon. Gallery File:ColinBryan,MarkMoraghanandtheFatControlleronWinston'sWhistleStopTour.jpg|Mark Moraghan (centre) on Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour at Drayton Manor File:MarkMoraghanandtheFatController.jpg|Mark Moraghan with Sir Topham Hatt at the King of the Railway premiere File:MarkMoraghanattheTaleoftheBravepremiere.jpg|Mark Moraghan at the Tale of the Brave premiere File:MarkMoraghanattheSodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurepremiere.jpeg|Mark Moraghan at the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure premiere External links * Official Website * Mark's Twitter account * YouTube channel de:Mark Moraghan es:Mark Moraghan pl:Mark Moraghan Category:Narrators Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast Category:Voice actors